


Too Close (and yet, so far)

by OverMyFreckledBody



Series: dragons i guess [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Hiding, Knight Lance (Voltron), M/M, Pre-Relationship, Secret Identity, Tension, Tumblr Prompt, no sense of personal space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Hiding from someone else who shouldn't be in these woods, Lance finds himself pressed up against a tree with the mysterious man helping him.





	Too Close (and yet, so far)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no_gurt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_gurt/gifts).



> [nogurt-p](http://nogurt-p.tumblr.com/) sent me an ask and they had previously left really nice tags on the original fic. so i wrote more. 
> 
>  
> 
> [originally posted march 19th, 2018](http://cryingovershance.tumblr.com/post/172052346479/hi-uhhhh-thank-u-for-my-life)

Of course, the moment that he is close enough to really get a good look at what lies under the man’s hood, it’s too dark to see much at all. It‘s ridiculous, especially since he can feel the warm, wet breath of the man when he ducks down to shield him further – and yet, visibly, he has nothing. Just the outline of a face, strong nose, and the slightly darker places his eyes must be. So, pretty much nothing helpful. 

 

He wants to reach up and push it away, but he’s sure the man would catch onto his wrists before he could even try it. 

 

The man steps forward, even closer, and Lance’s legs fall further open without his own prompting. The man pushes up closer between them and that’s when Lance speaks up, “Do you have to be this close?”

 

The man freezes in place, before slowly turning his head away from Lance, as if to attempt to give him more space without actually moving father from him. Even as he does so, Lance still has the distinct feeling that he’s being watched, and he isn’t sure if it’s the man or the person they’re hiding from. 

 

He leans farther back into the tree he’d been herded against, though it doesn’t help in the slightest, and he swears he can feel the heat coming off the other man, despite both of their many layers. The man notices his movements – of course – and his voice sounds like he’s struggling to not come across as defensive. “You’re wearing a lot of blue,” he says and one hand reaches for Lance’s hood before belatedly realizing how that would come across ( _good_ , because Lance is  _so_  not in the mood to be felt up by a strange man in the middle of some dark woods) and falling back to his side. “You tend to stick out here.”

 

Which is what they’re trying to avoid, Lance knows, but he doesn’t have to be happy about it. He wants to try and unhelpfully point out that a large black clump against a tree would be quite as suspicious as well, but he knows that it’s not as attention-catching as his attire that the man is shielding from the rest of the world’s view. Again. Lance doesn’t have to be happy about it. 

 

There’s suddenly a sound, something like a twig snapping, some feet away from them, and Lance jumps, not expecting it, already on edge from the running. It isn’t even from their pursurer, but the shock of its suddenness has him tensing up all over again. It doesn’t take a genius to pick up on this, and sure enough, the man whispers in what Lance hates to admit is a comforting tone, “Hey. It was just a fallen branch. Nothing to worry about it.”

 

Not yet, anyway, Lance knows, but he takes a deep breath and nods nonetheless. The man presses just a little closer again and well. Lance can’t say he minds it this time – this  _once_. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes i plan to write more for this one as well


End file.
